We've Past the Point of No Return
by WickedFlamePrincess
Summary: What if...after Christine and Raoul left the lair, they had a fight that led to her admitting her feelings for the Phantom? This takes place a few months after, when she is living with the Phantom. Rated M for sexual scenes and possibly some later chapters. ChristinexErik. Raoul lovers are advised to keep their hand at the level of their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from Phantom of the Opera! Even though this makes like no difference in the story whatsoever, I'd like to point out that this fic is based on the musical, not the movie adaptation.**

* * *

Her sparkling eyes took in the candle's fire. The flame danced and it reflected in her eyes. "Christine?" She heard his voice call to her.

"Right here, Angel." Christine smiled up at her Angel of Music. Though he had done terrible things and was known more as the Phantom or the Opera Ghost, he was her Angel.

He sat beside her and raised her hand to his lips, grazing her skin barely. Christine turned to look at him. He was wearing his usual white porcelain mask and what she knew now to be just a wig. Instead of his normal suit that made him look even more mysterious with the combination of the mask, he wore a slightly puffy white button up shirt and his usual black pants.

She stared into his eyes. She had his full attention, as usual. Of course, she'd never take advantage of that or anything else about him. He surprisingly still trusted her after the _Don Juan Triumphant_ incident. He still refused to remove his mask when around her, but she didn't force him to. He would in his own time.

She had been staying with him for quite some time. It seemed like forever, and she was fine with that. Raoul had questioned her feelings for him the moment they had left her Angel's lair. It ended up in a fight until she finally confessed her feelings for the Phantom.

Although he had tried to force her to stay when Raoul had been there, he didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. He was happy to have her, and preferred that she were here on her own accord.

Christine scooted closer to her beloved Angel, snuggling into his side. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek.

"Angel?" Christine pulled her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, my darling?"

"May I ask...what is your real name? Not that I don't mind calling you Angel, but it'd be nice if I knew your name."

"My name is Erik, m'lady."

"Erik..." She murmured, testing the sound of his name on her lips. Erik's lips twitched upward at the sound of her voice saying his name for the first time. "I like it." She beamed at him, making him smile.

With the smile lingering on his lips, he placed his index finger on her chin, tilting her face up a little more. He leaned down the few centimeters and connected their lips. Her hands rested on his chest as she kissed back.

_Does she feel how much my heart is racing? _Erik wondered.

_Does he realize what he does to me? _Christine thought as the kiss deepened.

Her arms moved to rest around his neck.

Erik slid his hands down to her hips, trying to control himself and think straight. He had vowed to himself he wouldn't take her innocence however much he wanted to. At least, not yet. He knew that if her father were still alive, he would disapprove, most likely wanting her to wait till marriage. Of course, it would be hard to not break his vow when she was kissing him the way she was. He tightened his grip on her hips just barely, feeling as though she'd break if he weren't careful.

He definitely wanted to do more than just kiss, but he'd be breaking his own vow. Not that this moment wouldn't be special for him too, I mean, it'd be his first time as well. Erik finally regained some composure. It was just enough to pull away.

Christine looked up at him with a whimper. Her eyes reflected the flames from the candles around them.

"I...I can't do this, Ma Cherie...I'm sorry..."

"W-Why?" She stared at him, obvious hurt shown in her eyes.

_Nice going. You have now hurt the one woman you love the most. Congratulations._

He frowned. He never wanted to see that look of hurt on her face.

"I...I just don't want to hurt you, Christine. You're the only thing that give my life meaning." He paused. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "You won't hurt me...but if you insist on waiting, I will respect your wishes."

"You know it's not because I don't want to...cause I do, right?" He blurted out.

Christine laughed up at him, making him blush slightly. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"I know you do." She placed her hand on his exposed cheek. "I want to as well..."

"I know you do." He mocked, making her pout. Erik finally gave in to the temptation of kissing her briefly once more.

"Is the infamous Phantom afraid he'll lose control when with the one he loves?" She grinned after he pulled away.

Should he lie and say no? No. He wouldn't. Now that he had her with him, he wasn't going to screw it up. "Yes..." Erik mumbled.

Christine's eyes widened. She was only joking. "R-Really?" He nodded, making her eyes widen more. "You don't have to be afraid of hurting me, Erik."

This time, it was his turn to be surprised. It was the second time she had ever said his name. Oh how he loved the way it sounded from her lips.

_Those beautiful...kissable lips..._ He kicked himself for thinking such things. Not that he hadn't thought of things even worse in his dreams of her. If she knew the things he thought of the two of them, she'd certainly be frightened and leave him. _Or maybe she wouldn't be..._

Either way, he didn't want to risk it. "You know I would no matter how much I could try to prevent it."

"That doesn't mean you should be afraid...If you seriously wish to wait-" Whatever she had been about to say was cut off with his lips on hers.

Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He had to kiss her. Maybe it would lead to more, maybe it wouldn't. He didn't care as long as it was with her. Her lips were so soft against his own. He fully wrapped his arms around her waist as she gripped his shirt, keeping him where he was. Even if she hadn't been doing that, he wouldn't pull away.

He broke the kiss for air and she whimpered again, making him smile. Erik hooked one of his arms underneath her thighs while the other went to her back, lifting her bridal style.

As he carried her to the bedroom, she slowly traced the part of his mask where it cut off to show the non-disfigured part of his face. He stopped about halfway to the bedroom to stare down at her at her finger finished tracing his mask. Smiling, he leaned his head down to connect their lips briefly.

Erik gently laid Christine down on the bed. Her emotions were going crazy! She was so nervous...yet so happy and safe feeling. Placing his legs between hers, she raised her head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. Christine began to unbutton his shirt when he placed his hands atop hers.

With a smile, he leaned down, brushing his lips to hers for a brief second.

"Don't worry..." He took one hand off hers to caress her cheek. "I'm not stopping you this time."

She smiled up at him before he placed his hand on hers, unbuttoning the shirt himself. It was faster than she would've done it.

Christine stared at his toned chest. It was more muscular than she had thought it would be.

She finally snapped out of the trance she had been in and looked up at Erik to see him smiling.

Christine blushed. _It's so un-lady like of me to stare at his chest..._

Erik bent down to her ear. "It's very cute when you blush, Christine..." He murmured, the breathing on her neck making her shudder. He raised his head with a mischievous grin. "You seem to react when I breath on your neck..."

She bit her lip, staring into his eyes. His grin was wiped away as his heart melted at the sight of her biting her lip. He rested a hand on her cheek before kissing her gently. His other hand tangled in her beautiful curls.

She instantly kissed back, loving his lips on hers, his hand in her hair.

He pulled away from her lips, kissing down to her neck. He planted a small kiss to her collarbone before kissing her neck. His hands moved way from her face, beginning to take off her bodice.

Christine bit back a moan as the kisses on her neck felt like lightning.

After removing the bodice, he had her arch her back towards him so he could get her corset off easily. Christine sighed, relief washing over her as she was able to breathe better.

He sat up to look at her. She still had her chemise on. Other than that, she had nothing else covering her body besides her undergarment at the hips. The thought of that made him want to rip the bit of clothing off at that moment.

He slowly removed the chemise before kissing her collarbone again, making her shudder. Christine leaned up to meet his lips with her own, pulling his face down so she didn't have to keep her head up.

Breaking the kiss, she allowed him to move back to the sitting position.

Following him, she raised her upper body to a sitting position as well. His arms wrapped around her to help her stay sitting.

Slowly, she began to kiss every part of his exposed face, ending right below his ear.

"_When will the flames at last consume us?_" She sang softly and seductively in his ear. This time, it was his turn to shudder. That was the first time she sang anything from his opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_, since the incident.

"_What sweet seduction lies before us?_" He sang back, though it was making the song out of order.

"_We've past the point of no re-_" Erik cut off the two of them singing together with a kiss.

Pulling away just barely, she looked into his eyes. She knew that look. It was full of love and caring. This time, it was laced with passion and lust. For a moment, he was no longer Erik. His eyes made him have a Phantom appearance. Christine grazed his exposed cheek with her fingertips and his gaze went back to looking like Erik. They were the same...just not as dark looking.

He was still trying to recover from her soft, seductive singing. He was sure that if he hadn't lost all control he'd had before that, he had lost it after that line. His music. She sang his music.

_For me...And only me..._ Erik smiled.

"I love you, Christine." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Erik." She whispered, smiling.

He pressed his lips to hers. After a few moments, she lightly pushed on his chest, enough for him to know to pull away.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked, brushing a curl away from her face.

"I...I want to see all of you..." She paused. "The man behind the mask."

"No."

"Erik," Christine pleaded. "Please...I know you may not trust me fully with it because you think I'll freak out...Please...let me see the real you."

He stared her in the eyes, searching them for any type of lie. There was none.

He sighed. "Christine..."

"No. I'm not going to react the way I did when I ripped off the mask for the first time." Christine stared at him seriously. "I also won't run away. I promise you."

Erik ran a hand through her curls, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Erik." She mumbled.

He opened his eyes and stared at Christine.

_She loves me... If she really loves me...shouldn't she be able to handle me without the mask? _

"Erik...you once said _'__You learn to see the man behind the monster_'. If what you said is true, how can I do that without you taking the mask off?"

He nodded just slightly at her words. "Fine..."

Slowly, Christine removed his mask. Before she could look, he turned that side of his face away.

"_Angel of Music, hide no longer..._" She sang, gently turning his face so she could look at him.

He refused to meet her eyes, but felt hers examining the finally uncovered side of his face. Gasping softly, he felt her begin to kiss the mangled flesh, one scar after the other. He tightened his grip around her bare waist.

After kissing every scar, she finished with the one on his lips. Gently, he lowered them back down onto the bed fully. He made eye contact with her for the first time since removing his mask. Christine reached up, touching his scarred cheek.

Slowly, he kissed down her body, starting at her neck. He kissed his way down her chest, ending at her stomach. She sighed, her eyes closing slowly.

Kissing her passionately, he removed his pants, biting back a sigh of relief. He then removed the final article of clothing on her petite figure. He felt embarrassed and exposed as it was without his mask. Him fully naked just made it worse. Christine pulled him down into another kiss. Her fingertips ran up and down his chest slowly, making him shudder again.

Her fingers on his chest felt like fire. He groaned at the sensation as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and blushed.

He spread her legs a little wider than before, positioning himself in front of her.

"You sure about this?" He looked her in the eyes. She nodded.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he stroked her face with his thumb repeatedly. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

Gently, he pushed himself inside of her. His heart broke as he saw her start to cry silently.

Bending down, he kissed each of her tears, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. "I'm sorry, Christine..." He murmured over and over again into her ear. She nuzzled her face in his neck for comfort.

_You hurt her _again_. Once again, congrats._

He ran a hand through her hair, humming softly in her ear in an attempt to ease her pain. Erik knew it probably wouldn't do much, but it was worth a shot.

She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled, the only trace that she had cried at all.

Pressing his lips to hers, he moved his hands to her face, one tangling in her hair, the other on her cheek. Christine's hands curved under his arms, resting her hands on his shoulder blades.

"We don't have to keep going if-" Erik was cut off by Christine brushing her lips against his.

"I want to...just...be gentle...please." She whispered against his lips.

"As you wish, mon amour." He smiled.

Not breaking eye contact for a second, he began to move his hips slowly. He lent down to Christine's lips, meeting them passionately with his own. His tongue slowly brushed against her lower lip.

Parting her lips barely, she returned the kiss happily.

Eventually, the pain ebbed away, turning into pleasure she had never felt before. Erik broke the kiss, leaning down to kiss her neck. He had stopped for a moment to catch his breath when he heard a small moan in his ear.

Raising his head, he looked at Christine who had her eyes shut. He grinned as she moaned again.

He picked up the pace just a little, going back to the crook of her neck. Erik closed his eyes, focusing on his pace and making sure she felt as good as he did at that moment in time.

"Erik..." Christine moaned right in his ear, making his eyes open instantly. Stopping fully, he looked at her. She whimpered. He was still inside of her...just unmoving. She closed her eyes briefly when her eyes shot back open. He had almost fully left her body when he quickly had thrust into her, making her dig her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

Erik ignored the sharp stinging sensation from his shoulder blades, continuing to push within her.

He leaned down to her ear, not slowing down for a second. "God, Christine..." He growled in her ear, grazing her neck with his lips. "I love you..."

"I love you too." She just barely got out of her mouth between breaths.

He knew he was close, as was she. She soon tightened around him, sending them both into pure ecstasy.

He let his muscles relax and collapsed on top of her, careful to not crush her or anything. He could hear her panting as well as her chest moving beneath his.

Once she had finally regained control of her breathing, she nudged him so he was hovering over her as he had been before. Christine leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold herself up. He wrapped his arms around her beautiful waist.

She peppered soft kisses on each scar on his face, finishing with the scar on the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

After he did so, her lips met his with a smile. Erik lowered them back down before rolling off of her. He laid on his side, her facing him.

Enveloping her in his arms, he breathed in the scent of her curly hair.

She snuggled against his chest, his arms tightening around her. With his face buried in her curls, Erik sang softly.

"_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._"

She pulled away just enough to look in his eyes. "_Anywhere you go, let me go too..._"

He smiled, her voice reminding him of an angel's. "_Christine, that's all I ask of you._" He sang softly.

"I love you, my Angel." She smiled at him.

"And I love you, my beauty." He smiled right back, planting a kiss on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine awoke to Erik kissing her hair.

"Hey." He smiled down at her.

"Hey." She grinned sleepily. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No..." He admitted. "I wouldn't have been able to if I tried."

"Aren't you exhausted?"

"No, not really. I'm able to go a couple days without sleep." He paused. "Yes I know that's not good for me...The excitement and pure joy I feel just being here with you in my arms is amazing. Naturally, I wouldn't sleep to savor it." He smiled as she blushed.

Christine nuzzled into Erik's neck with a sigh. They were still laying on they're sides. Her head was in the crook of his neck, while his was just above hers. Their legs were tangled together and Erik's arms were wrapped around her body protectively.

"Why did you pick me over Raoul?" Erik asked, his curiosity and insecurities taking over. _What if she only loves me out of pity?_ He shut his eyes, waiting for her reply.

"Because I love you. You're perfect." She pulled her face away from his neck to stare up at him and kiss his cheek that was normally covered by a white mask.

"If I were perfect, I wouldn't have half a beast's face..." He mumbled.

"You are handsome." Christine frowned.

"Not as handsome as de Chagny." Erik countered.

She sat up and looked down at him. "You're handsome to me. You're perfect. Why can't you see that?" Sighing, she got up, picking up her chemise from the night before and putting it on. She felt his eyes on her until she left the room, sitting where she had been earlier that night.

Erik sat up with a sigh. He stopped as he was about take his mask. Would it matter if he wore the mask? She's seen his face. _Not to mention more..._ He stood, putting on a pair of black pants.

Erik walked out and saw that Christine was sitting where she had been last night. He stood near, but made no attempt to get closer.

"I'm sorry...if I hurt your feelings, Christine." He took a few steps closer. "I just...think that Raoul is far better for you than me."

"I chose you for a reason, Erik." She gazed at one of the candle flames she had lit when sitting down. "I love you."

Erik sat down behind Christine, wrapping his arms around her midsection from behind and placing a kiss on the back of her neck. "I love you too."

Christine relaxed in his arms, leaning back into his bare chest. Her hand reached up, her fingertips grazing his marred flesh.

A smile formed on his lips at her touch. It was so gentle and loving. Until her, he thought no one could love anyone like him. The doubts of her love were almost gone by then.

Christine turned her head, so it was as if her chin were laying on her shoulder. Tilting her face up, she looked into Erik's eyes. He turned his head enough to connect their lips. Her right arm was lodged between their chests while her left arm rested on his bicep. His arms were still around her and they tightened just barely.

"I love you, my Angel." Christine whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, ma belle." Her Angel smiled. She loved that smile.

***A few hours later***

"Come on, Christine. I know you can hit this note." Erik huffed.

Christine cleared her throat. She read the notes on the sheet as instructed, singing them as she went. On one of the lower notes, her voice went airy.

"Again." Erik instructed.

This was her 6th time trying this, and she was getting tired of it. Even though things had changed between them, he was still her tutor and mentor for singing. He had insisted that she practice for a little while.

Finally, she hit the note clearly. Erik smiled just barely at her.

"Good. Now we can do the higher part." He spoke, making her grin. He sounded more pleased than he had been a few moments ago.

She sang through the higher noted scale and hit the final note with even more clarity than the lower note. The high note had been an E6, the note she had hit when he had first taken her down to his lair.

She had closed her eyes as she hit the note. When she opened them, he was not in front of her.

"Erik?" She spoke, just loud enough where if he were near, he could hear her.

Erik smirked. He was right behind her. He was far away enough that she wouldn't feel him breathing on her neck.

"This isn't funny Erik..." She shouted, making it echo.

He slowly came up behind her, his hands resting on her stomach and the bottom of her rib cage.

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" Erik murmured into her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. One of his hands went down to rest on her hips while the other trailed upward, resting on the area of her collarbone. He kissed right below her ear just barely.

"Angel..." She breathed. "Aren't we supposed to be singing?"

"Would you rather do that?"

"I...I don't know..."

Erik spun her around so she was facing him. "How about we sing a little...and then go back to this."

She nodded at his suggestion breathlessly. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips before going to his original spot.

When she knew he wasn't looking, she touched her lips with her hand, closing her eyes briefly.

"Christine." He broke the silence. "What are you doing?"

She spun around to face Erik. "I...uh...Nothing!" She blushed a rosy pink and looked down.

Erik smiled, walking up to his beloved. "Oh Christine..." He lifted her face to look at him with a finger below her chin. "You're so beautiful...why hide it?" He said, making her blush even more. "That shade looks lovely on you."

She smiled, standing on her tip toes to plant a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Erik's eyes sparkled just barely.

_More than you know..._


	3. Chapter 3

[_Erik's POV_]

"Please, Angel?" Christine pouted.

"It isn't wise for me to go anywhere, Christine." Erik mumbled, not looking up from his sheet music.

"Don't be the Phantom with me, Erik."

"What would you rather me be?" He finally glanced up at her.

"Erik. _My_ Erik."

He blinked, hiding a slight look of shock. _Did she just say...Her Erik?_

He took a breath before speaking. "And if the Vicomte runs into us?"

"We'll deal with it if it happens." She walked behind the piano bench, resting a small hand on his shoulder. "There aren't a lot of de Chagny's. Well, there are, but only one we have to worry about."

"What if I don't go?" He turned his head towards the side that her hand was placed.

Christine lowered her face in front of his so they were an inch apart. "I'll just go without you then."

Thoughts suddenly flashed through his mind of her never coming back. One was even of Raoul kidnapping her.

"I would return if you decided not to go with me." She murmured, as if she knew what he was thinking.

He huffed. "Fine...I'll go." He muttered. Christine grinned, pressing her lips to his briefly.

_Maybe getting out of here won't be such a bad thing..._

[_Christine's POV_]

They walked through the rainy streets of France in silence. Her eyes drifted to her lover's frame. He had his head lowered, as if to protect his face from the rain.

"I don't like this..." Erik grumbled.

He grabbed her hand suddenly and dragged her to a spot that they would be protected by the rain.

Erik grazed Christine's hand with his lips once they were safe from the rain.

She smiled. "Such a gentleman. Kissing his lady's hand."

He chuckled. "Oh _mon ange_, you are without a doubt, the most beautiful woman ever."

Christine blushed, making him smile just enough for only her to see.

*****An hour later*****

"Why did we leave again?" Erik asked for the seventh time.

She smiled, hiding a laugh. "Because," She looked up at him. "I wanted to? And you needed some fresh air."

Erik shook his head. "That's not a good reason for me."

"Because...You cave in easily when I try and convince you something?"

"That's more likely." He scowled. "But I don't like being out here."

Christine smiled. "We can head back if you want."

Erik's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes." She laughed.

They were on the way back when the rain finally stopped.

_Maybe now he won't complain as much...not that I mind._

"Finally!" He exclaimed.

[_Erik's POV_]

_I forgot how terrible it is outside the opera house..._

They got back and Erik let out a relaxed sigh.

"I forgot how much I dislike it up there."

"You only dislike it because of your past. It's not _all_ bad." Christine crossed her arms.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess..."

She leaned into him so his chin could rest on top of her head.

[No one's POV]

That night, they laid in bed with a sigh.

Of course, the Vicomte did try and ruin their happiness.

Did he keep his hand at the level of his eyes?

No.

Did he live?

Yes. Only because of Christine.

Did Christine ever run off?

No.

She saw the beauty underneath Erik that one night

That night that happened,

When they passed the point of no return.

* * *

**AN: Yes yes, very abrupt ending I guess. I just didn't have ideas. I had one..but I thought it was stupid. I have my other story "I Gave You My Music" which will be a little longer than this one. I also have some _Wicked_ oneshots in mind so, keep watch for that stuff if you want :)**


End file.
